


One Small Spark

by HavenJunde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean's emotional walls coming down, Dean's lips, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, First Kiss, Fix-It, Loss of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), M/M, Winchester Coping Mechanisms (Supernatural), the intimacy of a blade to the throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenJunde/pseuds/HavenJunde
Summary: If Dean Winchester is anything, he is determined til the end to come up with a plan to save Cas. Even if he is distracted by the fact that he has to finally deal with his feelings towards the guy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	One Small Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this is my first fic in more than 10 years and I'm kinda nervous? But I got this idea today that just would not leave me alone, even though I haven't even watched most of season 15, so here goes!

He can't think, doesn't have time to think. He's gotta think of something fast. Cas is pouring his heart out and Dean _can't_ think about that because he needs to save Cas. He NEEDS Cas.

"What are you talkin' about, man?"

The words spill out of Dean's mouth, unbidden. He can't have this breakdown right now, he _can't_. He sets his jaw and swallows down the emotions. Cas is rambling whole paragraphs that CAN'T matter until Cas is saved.

"... You changed me, Dean," Cas' voice breaks and Dean's facade cracks just a little.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

Dean knows why. He can't face it but deep in his heart, behind all of the walls, a spark of hope blossoms, small but strong.

"Because it is"

The spark of hope dims and flickers, and Dean's heart wrenches, shaking off the walls.

"I love you," says Cas, and he smiles as if Dean's world isn't ending right here, right now.

"Don't do this, Cas."

He feels lost, hopeless. His happiness so close and yet seconds away from being gone forever. 

He knows without turning that the Empty is here. He knows, but he turns anyway. This is all happening too fast, he needs to come up with a plan, something to fix all of this, right now.

Billie knocks the door open and Cas pulls him close and he might be trying to kiss Dean but it doesn't matter because Dean is struck with an idea. He holds Cas by the shoulders and whispers, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Dean."

Dean takes Cas' blade from his trench coat and swiftly brings it to his throat. Dean knew he only got one chance at this and he had to do it both carefully and quickly. He draws the blade across Cas' throat, and the glowing fluid that is the last of Cas' grace spills from his neck. Cas' legs give out and he collapses to the floor, Dean following him down, trying to make sure he's ok.

Billie and the Empty collide midair above them, and dissipate into the wall behind the now-open door. Gone.

"Cas, talk to me buddy!" Dean's voice is desperate and full of emotion. The spark of hope, blossoming to a fire at last, as he finally lets himself face everything that Cas said about him. About his worth. About how Cas cares.

Cas looks up at Dean with wonder in his face, reverence for the man he thought he could never have. The man that he will have, if Dean has anything to say about it. 

"Dean--" And then Dean's lips are on him, kissing him fiercely. As natural as breathing. The angel blade slips out of Dean's hand and noisily clatters to the floor and they startle apart, laughing.

"Alright, let's clean up that scratch so it doesn't get infected," Dean says with an easy smile as he gets up and lends Cas a hand to help him up. His heart is thundering in his chest and he wonders if Cas can hear it too.

"I suppose I will have to reacquaint myself with the susceptibility of being human," Cas says dryly and smiles back, "Thank you, Dean"

"Anytime. Just... don't almost die again, ever, ok? Promise me."

"I will do my best."

They make their way to the bunker's bathroom, bickering lightly as they go. Tonight, they will hold each other in bed and feel like they never want to let go, but for now they're dealing with what just happened in the best way they know how. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if its ever explicitly stated that humans can't go to the Empty but I'm making an assumption and sticking to it. And the Empty still took Billie because reasons, idk.


End file.
